Cheese-making tanks are known which are provided with a horizontally orientated container which according to a vertical sectional view is of a guttiform cross section. The cheese-making tank has a first cutting frame with vertical and horizontal wires. The first cutting frame extends in a radial plane and is displaceable backwards and forwards along the central axis of the container. A second cutting frame with radial wires is provided inside the cheese-making tank. The second cutting frame extends in an axial plane in relation to the same central axis and is adapted to be moved about said axis.
During the use of said cheese-making tank, the lower semicircular portion of the container is filled with milk which is caused to curdle by means of enzyme and acid, acid alone or a compound coagulant. The curd is then cut into cubes by the first cutting frame first being drawn through the container from one end to the other and then passing the second cutting frame across the curd. The curd is thereby cut into small cubes from which whey seeps out and is drained off. Following the cutting the curd is stirred.
It is important for the structure of the end product that the curd cubes have the desired edge length and are as uniform as possible in size. Therefore, the cutting process must be carried out without destroying the cubes and without curd particles thereby being lost in the whey. The latter is to a great extent avoided by means of said cheese-making tank but in the portion around the longitudinal first cutting frame the curd cubes tend to be driven against the wires of the first cutting frame whereby curd particles are formed which are lost in the whey when said whey is drained off later in the process, said first cutting frame being placed at the other end (in the second position) protruding in the curd during the transverse cutting.